


inferno

by dorktobios



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobios/pseuds/dorktobios
Summary: Waves of water crash in, accompanied by a blue hoodie, blue eyes, and a blue heart.





	inferno

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my klance Brain Dump jskdjsks i've always had this in my mind so i just blurted everything out
> 
> i love their dynamic so much,, i love klance so much, .. oh my god
> 
> psssst constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!

 

 

Fire and water do not mix well. 

 

Keith’s fire burns brighter when Lance is around. It is fueled by anger, crackling with chagrin, flaring with fury. He can’t, won’t, and will never stand him because he’s annoying and gets under Keith’s skin.

 

Lance’s smile is nothing to be mesmerised about, nothing to fawn over. It’s just another infuriating grin on an irritating boy who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Keith couldn’t be bothered to care. 

 

Even when he feels water lapping at his fire, he doesn’t do anything, opting to let his fire grow, grow, and grow.

 

 

 

Water seeps through the cracks.

 

Lance becomes a more prominent figure in Keith’s life and he can’t tolerate it, pretty much going insane. Lance sidles up and throws his arm around Keith’s shoulder, to which Keith’s eyes blaze with resentment and his footsteps quicken. He doesn’t understand; his fire isn’t a small flame, it’s big, burning, and uncontrolled. Why is Lance still coming near him?

 

He does everything he can to keep the flame going, but his attempts are always in vain because buckets after buckets of water continue to pour over it.

 

 

 

Blue starts to blind his vision, until it’s all he can see.

 

_Everything is blue—_

 

He can’t pinpoint when it exactly happens, but he knows his fire is dying out, slowly but surely. It’s smaller, tame, more gentle. Waves of water crash in, accompanied by a blue hoodie, blue eyes and a blue heart.

 

Keith’s heart thumps against his ribcage and he presses his palms against his eyes. _What is happening to me?_

 

 

He starts seeing purple for the very first time.

 

It’s new, after seeing _blue blue blue_ for so long. Hues of red and blues blend together to give lilac. Purple latches onto him and follows him wherever he goes. It’s pretty difficult to shake off, he thinks.

 

But it isn’t unpleasant. Purple is a calming colour, and way less aggressive than red, at least. Keith enjoys himself for the first time in a while.

 

 

 

He goes to the beach.

 

He’s not sure what came over his mind when he decided to do it, but he felt a _pull_ telling him to do so, just like how the moon’s gravity pulls water on Earth. The night sky is vast and dark, stars twinkling all around him, the shore empty of people except one or two. Sand seeps through his toes, a cool breeze blows through his jeans, and the calming sound of waves lapping at the shore is music to his ears.

 

And for some reason, it feels like home.

 

 

 

Keith lets his eyes flutter shut when he feels Lance’s breath against his skin. His hand traces Lance’s arm until he reaches their fingers and intertwines them together. Lustful blue eyes are the last things he sees before their lips meet. They collide, crash, and burn.

 

When they break apart, Keith is left gasping because that kiss literally stole the air from his lungs. The blue boy in front of him is alluring, out of this world, and so, so beautiful. Keith takes back all of his words from before.

 

The bed dips as Lance moves from above Keith, his fingers tracing Keith’s jaw. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just-” Keith squeezes Lance’s hand a little tighter, two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly. “I haven’t been this happy in a while, y’know? I.. I used to be this—brooding teenager who suppressed all his emotions, who didn’t have a care in the world.”

 

“You still are a brooding teenager,” Lance supplies helpfully, laughing under his breath. Keith feels the warmth of it against the expanse of his bare skin.

 

“Shut up, you _ass_ —”

 

“You make me really happy, you know that?” Lance says with a soft smile, breaking whatever playful banter they’ve just had. His tone became more serious, more genuine— and Keith’s heart swelled.

 

 

Keith could’ve sworn he was tearing up. _Water._ “You make me really happy too. So, so happy.” His voice cracks at the end.

 

Lance shifts their position in bed so he could hug him. “Jesus, Keith. And I thought I was the emotional one.”

 

Keith tangles his fingers in Lance’s hair and pulls him closer.

 

Instead of anger, his fire is now fueled by love.

 


End file.
